


A Treat

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Cat ear kink, F/M, Some frotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween creature plays a trick and the both of them get to enjoy the novelty of it. - C</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested I write Elias/MC smut around the time of the Halloween event. This was my first attempt.

His stomach ached with the feeling of his laughter, her fingers continuing to tickle him until his breaths came out in gasps. Even so, his own kept petting the large calico ears atop Mami’s head; in spite of the ache in his midsection he still reveled in how soft the ears were, how they moved beneath his touch. Even flat against her skull, trying to disappear into her dark hair, he stroked them, smiling up at her as she giggled.

Her face was flushed, eyes closed in mirth, teeth bright white against her lips. Pinning her ears between his forefinger and thumb he rubbed the soft fur gently, pleased when she gasped.

He thought the noise had been one of amusement, as all the others had been. Her lips were still parted, but the blush over her cheeks had darkened a little. Brown eyes, half-lidded, stared down into his own and…

His throat went dry, simultaneously demanding that he swallow to alleviate the feeling.

Her hands were still now, resting lightly on his middle. At some point his vest had ridden up and he could feel the warmth of her skin seeping through the thin cloth of his shirt. It was the same around his thighs, her legs on either side of his.

His face burned at the realization, how they must look; what if someone came in and -

“Elias?” 

She moved, head gently butting against his still hands. There was a shuffle of her knees, her hips carefully pressing against his and a soft sound emerging from between her lips.

He heard himself suck in a breath at that, her warm weight and the look on her face. When he stroked her ears again she made that noise, low and soft, almost like it came from the back of her throat. It made his heart speed up, making him swallow again.

Her hands moved up, slowly over his middle, his chest; her face coming closer as she leaned in to brace her hands beside his head.

“Does i-it feel that n-nice?” His voice sounded wrong to his own ears, too breathy, but when she opened her eyes again to look at him from beneath her lashes he forgot all about it.

“Y-yeah. It really does.” She leaned down again, surprising him with a soft kiss. He was sure she’d meant to aim for his mouth, but kissed the corner of his lips instead - he felt a little disappointed by that.

But he’d been the one to tell her not to kiss him in public. And she hadn’t.

Though.. they weren’t exactly in public at the moment.

Releasing her ears and winding his fingers through her hair, Elias lifted his head enough to press his lips to hers, properly. Softly at first, simply feeling the smoothness of her lips against his own. It grew, somehow, from something clinging to innocent to… more. Quick kisses that left his lips tingling, a low whine from her when he kept his hands on either side of her head, not allowing her to turn or lean back.

He surprised himself by flicking his tongue out, tasting her mouth. Her lips parted at the touch and he pushed himself to explore. Their tongues met, wet and hot, messy, and both of them dissolved into laughter at their own eagerness.

Mami’s fingers crept into his hair, smoothing gold strands and he leaned into the touch. She was warm, warm and pleasant against him and when she pressed her hips onto his he moaned.

He rolled his hips up into hers, shuddering at the friction. He heard her gasp, pressing back against him. It hurt, a little, his pants straining against him and he wondered it it felt uncomfortable for her - but she rocked with him and he felt a heat starting to build in his lower belly.

Mami’s ears lay tucked against her head, her face slowly coming closer to nuzzle his cheek. Fumbling, he felt for one of the soft ears and stroked it gently, tilting his hips up to better meet hers.

Against his ear, he felt her whisper, a laugh bubbling out of his at the words.

“Give me a treat or I’ll cast a spell on you.”


End file.
